I Will Never Leave You Fall
by Vielka B.H
Summary: Sequela de Estaras siempre a mi lado? Po y Lía seguirán sus propias decisiones, aún en contra del líder de clanes...¿Tigresa? ¿O un nuevo personaje? Mientras Tigresa tendrá que descubrir quien es en realidad: aliada o enemiga de su familia y descubrir cual es el papel que su abuelo Zock, dejo a Lowell en toda la guerra que se avecina.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Lo siento, I´m sorry, gomenasai….disculpas en todos los idiomas (solo puse esos tres porque me lo sé) por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo.

No podía subir la continuación porque se me bloqueo el cerebro y las ideas se atascaron y…y porque estoy emocionada por el estreno de la adaptación a película de Vampire Academy :33…se los recomiendo (hasta les paso los libros en PDF!)

Pero aquí, después de tanto tiempo, espero no decepcionarlos. :DD

En el epilogo, vi pocos comentarios, pero que me motivaron y quiero responderlos:

_**Rock and Load 5: **_GRACIAS POR TU ENTUSIASMO! YA PODRE CONTINUAR…al menos por ahora :D

Espero no decepcionarte

_**YinYueMengxiang: **_Asi tus comentarios siempre digan lo mismo, para mi valen oro, pues el solo hecho de sentarte y escribir, a mi me llena de emoción

_**Wildfenix:**_ Esas fallas de ortografía son 1000/ 1001….y a veces no me doy cuenta, pero procuro leer varias veces para evitarle la confusión cuando tengo hambre y me como las letras jajajaja. Ojala te guste la nueva temporada.

_**Fanatico z: **_¿Que puedo decirte? A pesar de empezar mal, ambos vamos por buen camino, y gracias por no perder las esperanzas en este finc. Pronto me veras en tu finc, con un guiñito, pero dejare mi marca.

_**Maruko matsuda: **_Bueno, a esta cuenta ANONIMA no me queda más que decirle que es mi imaginación, que el comentario no me afecta ni me ayuda, pero que no se exprese asi, porque eso de _chiflada_ no me cuadra, pero en fin.

_**DannyNeko: **_Gracias por tu opinión, que me motiva mucho, porque cuando me dicen que debe existir continuación, me emociona el saber que les gusta. Ahora, lo de tu participación en el finc…esa idea me gusta, pero solo el que participes, porque la verdad, no puedo renunciar al finc, lo siento…pero en mi cabecita hay muchas ideas para otros finc ligados a este; si te interesan un MP y platicamos :D

Gracias a todos…y como se abran dado cuenta, yo casi no soy puntal en esta página, asi que si me quieren agregar a FB estoy como: Fryda Díaz Hernández.

Por cierto, el punto de porque a Lía con "9 años" ya la pongo en el plan de matrimonio y familia, es porque sus "9 años" NO SON IGUALES A LOS 9 AÑOS DE UN HUMANO. Yo no me sigo la corriente de si tiene 2 años, son dos años para ellos y nosotros, yo procuro seguir las "reglas de la naturaleza" asi que sacando mis cuentas, y creo el años del tigre con el humano son 4:1 (4 de hombre:1 de tigre). La aclaración por si existen dudas. Y con Tigresa, bueno ella ya es adulta, muy adulta, pero tuve que hacer adaptaciones y enredos que me provocaron dolor de cabeza -.-ll

Atrasado pero aquí está el prologo. :D

Disfruten!

ATTE: Vielka B.H. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Nunca te dejare caer

Cuando la noche se abrió pasó, varias sombras avanzaron rumbo a una cordillera, donde las casas eran en lo alto de los árboles; se colaron burlando a los guardias de la gran muralla que defendía al terreno del clan de los gorilas.

Los 4 llegaron a la sala de la gran mansión y empezaron a andar, rumbo a un gran salón donde se escuchaban carcajadas y una música-¿Qué se supone que celebran?-la más alta, alzo su espada y la dejo caer sobre la puerta, rompiéndola-No celebran nada…solo les gusta aprovecharse-entre los 4, acorralaron a los gorilas que estaban, sacando a las hembras que estaban encerradas-Son peores que los cerdos-uno de ellos tomo una hacha y apunto al más viejo con ella-¿Dónde está la tumba de Odded?

-… ¿Cómo saben de…?.-pero recibió una patada en la cara-Las preguntas las hago yo… ¿Dónde está?

-¡Esa tumba ya no existe! ¡Hace años que desapareció!-pero sintió como algo lo sujetaba de los brazos y los hacia atrás jalándolos-La corona esta completa…tenemos un año recolectando todo para poder tenerla lista, asi que no me vengas con mentiras animal…habla-puso su pie en su espalda, enterrándolo hasta sentir sus huesos, mientras seguía jalando los brazos-¡N-no, para por favor! ¡Te lo diré, lo juro!

-Te escuchamos-uno de ellos sujeto su cuello con una fina cuerda-L-la tumba esta en lo alto de la tierra…siempre cerca…del cielo

-Bien muchas gracias-lo soltó y lo dejo libre-¡Te matare por es…!-sintió el frio recorre su cuerpo y luego vio los ojos de su asesino: dos jemas verdes; antes de dejar caer su cuerpo inerte al suelo y revelar la herida de su espalda: una hacha clavada-Ustedes, más vale que no vuelvan a estar molestando a las hembras…y para que lo cumplan-con la espada, les corto las manos a todos y las dejo esparcidas por el lugar-¡Los dragones no pueden revivir!

-Cállate-la sombra que portaba la cuerda, la enrollo en el cuello del otro gorila y lo quebró de un jalón-Vámonos-los 4 salieron por la ventana y corrieron por entre las ramas, escondiéndose hasta el amanecer-¿Qué quiso decir el viejo?-Yoshi miro a los otros tres mientras dejaba su "cuerda" en el estuche de su cinturón-Se refiere al monte del Olivo, es el más alto de todos, casi tocando el cielo-Max descanso su espalda en una raíz, mientras su hacha la dejaba caer entre sus piernas-Lowell y yo iremos mañana a investigar los alrededores-Tigresa se quito su máscara y se recargo en el suelo-¿Te encuentras bien?-Lowell ahora era mucho más alto y fornido, su espalda era más ancha que la de su padre y su altura era mayor a la de Po por unos centímetros; su sofocante preocupación por Tigresa, era debido a que ella era lo único que lo ataba al mundo; era la madre que estaba necesitando y la amiga con quien podía platicar; como su hermana mayor, después de todo, Lía lo mando al carajo-Es solo el cansancio…ya estoy vieja

-No lo aparentas…será mejor ir regresando, Yoshi debe estar con su hembra y yo debo ir a vigilar a tu hermano Lowell

-Haz lo que quieras, yo ya tengo mi coartada-Tigresa solo despidió con su garra a sus compañeros. Una vez que salieron, tomo una piedra del suelo y se la lanzo en la cabeza a Lowell-Estúpido

-¿Cuál es tu maña por lanzare piedra?-Lowell ni se enojo por el golpe: en el día, recibía más de 10 golpes de piedra-Es práctico…no debes tratar asi a tu padre, ya está viejo

-Lo sé…pero no sé cómo dirigirme a él-Lowell se fijo en la luna y luego en Tigresa-¿Te encuentras bien?, pude notar que estabas algo agotada

-Es la edad-Tigresa saco de su pantalón, una botella con líquido azul-Tigresa, deberíamos buscar a Po y a tu padre…

-Olvídalo-Tigresa se lo bebió todo de un golpe, y luego lanzo el bote la suelo, pisándolo tratando de evitar los cristales-Po me romperá la cara antes de siquiera mirarlo a los ojos

-…no te queda mucho tiempo, al menos deberías dejar todo saldado-Tigresa tomo otra piedra y se la lanzo-¿La extrañas?

-Es un poco estúpida la pregunta Tigresa…Joy dijo que mamá debe estar ahora más tranquila

-Ya se quito el peso de la preocupación por tu padre… ¿Ahora serás tío?, no te imagino estar en una habitación con Izack sin pelear por menos de 5 minutos-Lowell se río en voz baja y luego miro a Tigresa-Ya es hora, vámonos, que tengo que llegar antes que mi padre-Tigresa se levanto y de salto en salto cruzaron los bosques hasta llegar al palacio de Lowell-Gracias por acompañarme en estos momentos

-Oye, te vas a convertir en el líder del clan del perro de forma definitiva…deberías huir, buscar a Lía-Lowell se carcajeo-¡Cuando me vea, me lanzara un cuchillo en la cara…

-…y luego le dejare estéril de por vida por un trauma testicular agudo!-Lía termino de lanzar las patadas necesarias para bloquear los golpes de Po-Al menos se que no debo preocuparme por reprenderlo por dejarte-Po tomo de las muñecas a Lía, la alzo y Lía se giro, quedando de frente a Po y dándole una patada en su hombro, para derribarlo y luego sujetarlo con su cola, lanzándolo contra una pared, peor Po puso las manos en el suelo y se freno, juntando fuerza en sus puños, rompió el suelo y en lo que Lía se estabilizaba, Po corrió a ella y la tomo de la muñeca, para enrollar su brazo en el cuello de Lía, y sujetarla de los brazos con su puño-Gane-Lía sonrió; alzo su cabeza, chocándola contra la de Po, librándose de él, y golpeándolo en el estomago para después tomarlo del brazo y alzarlo, dejándolo caer en el suelo-No, yo gane-Lía empezó a saltar por todo el patio, sacando una sonrisa en Po, que estaba acostado riéndose.

Po y Lía ahora eran mucho más fuertes. Aparte del entrenamiento del Guerrero Dragón, Po practicaba con Lía. Esa cachorra creía que le había ganado, pero solo se dejo ganar, era su hija, la única: jamás querría que esa sonrisa se extinguiera.

Lía ahora era una hembra muy hermosa, sus ojos afilados como los de su mamá, el cuerpo bien dotado además de una gran destreza para salvarse el pellejo cuando lo necesitaba-Ya cumplirás los 11 Lía, ya eres una hembra

-¿Estás triste?... ¡No seas sentimental papá!...aún sigo siendo cachorra…mamá decía que dejare de ser cachorra cuando me apare con un macho-Lía le guiño un ojo y Po dejo de reír y se levanto como toro enfurecido-¡Lía deja de decir esas cosas!

-No aguantas nada-ambos empezaron a caminar, para llegar al pequeño pueblo en donde vivían. La mayoría de los tigres que huyeron, ahora estaban bien asentados, con familias, negocios, casa, con todo. Po y Lía se quedaban en una casa que les ofreció el líder del pueblo Kong; que era un panda-Sigo diciendo que este pueblo es raro

-Ni que lo digas, aquí hay variedad de todo: lobos, tigres, aves, serpientes, gorilas…-Po se detuvo al ver un puesto de fideos-Lía, tengo hambre

-Pues come-Lía y Po entraron al local, donde se pidieron una gran ración de fideos: los dos tenían un poco sin fondo como estomago-…la extraño

-¿A tu madre?

-Sí, últimamente presiento que la veremos otra vez…temo que sea la última-Lía dejo de comer y miro a su padre a los ojos-Tu mamá eligió este tipo de vida, nos excluyo…pudimos haber solucionado las cosas como lo que somos: una familia-Lía frunció el ceño y Po se arrepintió por lo que dijo-¿Familia?... ¡Tu estas casado idiota!-Lía lo señalo con su garra y Po empezó a toser-Cambiemos el tema…-Po dirigió su vista, a la piedra brillante colocada en el dedo de Lía, al cual presumía como su más grande trofeo-_"Mi prometido regresara por mí en cualquier momento" _es lo que solía decir Lía para ahuyentar a todos los que pedían su mano, el no podía interferir-Niña-Diana llego corriendo con un poco de sudor en su frente con arrugas debido a su edad-Es Lord Kong…tienen noticias de Lowell y su madre-Po se levanto primero que Lía y Diana tomo su lugar-Ya no estás como para hacer carreras, deberías tomar unas vacaciones

-¡No! ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida sin ella?

-No se preocupe niña, aún no se va a librar de mi…tal parece que tu madre ah movido muchas influencias…el líder de la nada de los gorilas, de los toros y de las garzas están muertos

-¿Cómo…? ¿Quién haría eso? Los líderes no pueden morir, recién subieron de categoría junto con mi madre-Po cruzo una mirada con Diana y luego miro al cielo que comenzaba a tornarse gris-Vamos, hablaremos en casa-Po cargo a Diana mientras Lía pagaba la cuenta y caminaban en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Po, solo de un piso y con las habitaciones indispensables: baño, comedor, cocina y alcobas-¿Qué está pasando afuera?

-Niña, tu madre está planeando algo grande si implica la muerte de los lideres

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con…? ¿Ella los mato?

-Probablemente…algo está planeando, y temo con es algo grave

-¡Mi madre no pudo hacerlo! Si la descubren…es alta traición al tratado de paz entre razas…pueden acusarla de monopolizar los pueblos y…

-Es necesario, para desmantelar el consejo debe ir poniéndonos en evidencia…todos están comprendiendo que alguien dentro de ese consejo planea aniquilar toda raza impura

-Los híbridos… ¿No soy la única?

-Me parece que no…el consejo tiene una lista detallada de los híbridos pertenecientes a la línea sagrada-tanto Po como Lía miraron a Diana con duda-La línea sagrada es la línea de la familia principal…dicen que los híbridos siempre han existido, pero que no se puede permitir que un híbrido de la línea sagrada este vivo…tu madre está tratando de encontrarlos, juntarlos y cambiar el consejo

-Sus movimientos son demasiado rápidos…solo ha pasado año y medio

-No trabaja sola…están siguiendo un patrón de caza…

-No es uno de caza-Kong llego con su andar tan calmado y unos pergaminos en su mano-Tigresa y Lowell encontraron una forma de hacer valido tu ascenso como matriarca de los tigresa

-¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? La línea sagrada…

-Hace muchos años existió una raza que dirigía junto con los tigres y lobos…los dragones-Kong coloco un pergamino en el suelo y con su bastón lo estiro, demostrando la figura de un majestuoso dragón chino, siendo acogido entre el cuerpo en espiral de una serpiente y una grulla-Los dragones son la primera y única raza hibrida respetada

-Las leyendas cuentan que una serpiente sin escamas encubo un solo huevo antes de morir y las grullas lo cuidaron…al paso de los años, un dios se apiado de la pobre criatura al ver cómo era despreciada y como sus padres adoptivos eran masacrados frente a ella…se le dio el don de elevarse por los aires, y la apariencia de su madre biológica…el dragón no solo nace por apareamiento, si una raza que dio origen al dragón, es decir una serpiente o grulla, es bañada en sangre de dragón, nacerá una semejante

-¿Y qué les sucedió?

-Nadie lo sabe…los altos mandos de hace cientos de años, solo los vieron partir entre las nubes-Lía se sentó en el suelo-… ¿Mi madre está buscando la forma de hacerlos renacer?

-Si…es la única manera de darte un futuro mi niña, la Ama Tigresa no quiere que sufras

-¿Y Lowell? ¿El…?

-El lobo juro protegerte por sobre su vida…no te dejara antes de siquiera venir el mismo y arrodillarse por matrimonio-Lía sonrió con algo de tristeza y miro a Kong-¿A usted también…?

-No pequeña…nosotros, estamos muy alejados de radio de tu madre, estamos a salvo-Diana tomo la pata de Lía, donde reposaba su sortija y le dio un suave apretón-Vamos, aun es tiempo de prepárate para la cena-Po se quedo solo con Kong-¿Alguna pregunta Po? Veo que tienes un pequeño malestar que agobia tu mente

-…mi familia, mi grupo de pandas… ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?

-Algunos buscaron refugio aquí-Kong señalo la salida con su bastón y salieron al jardín típico de las casas chinas, sentándose bajo un árbol de naranjas-Entre ellos tu esposa…unos pocos decidieron quedarse, tu padre entre ellos

-¿Y Tigresa? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer ella?

-¿Es necesario responder eso?-con el mango de su bastón, Kong bajo una rama del naranjo y corto dos naranjas maduras-Ten cómela y despeja tu mente…necesitas tener la cabeza fría para lo que viene-Po miro el cielo despejado y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos.

En el Valle de la Paz, el señor Ping miraba en una olla llena fideos su reflejo, buscando alguna seña que defina porque esa creciente marea de emociones: feliz, preocupación, tranquilidad, paz, traición, angustia…

-¿Sr. Ping?-el ganso dio un pequeño saltito y salio de la cocina, encontrando a un cliente únicamente en su restaurante-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? Tenemos fi…-El Sr. Ping se cayó al reconocer la figura frente a él-U-usted…usted es…

-¿Podría darse un minuto para una charla?-el Sr. Ping se quedo un momento en silencio, mirando fijamente a su cliente-Supongo que unos minutos no harán daño la negocio-se acerco a las puertas y las cerro; entro a la cocina y llevo una tetera y dos vasos de barro para el té-¿Por dónde empezamos? Tal parece que tanto usted como yo debemos muchos temas…-Ping sirvió el té, siempre manteniendo la compostura.

El sol cayó en toda la región de China, dejando paso a la Luna, aún con su manto negro arropándola junto con las estrellas como doncellas

-Tigresa…ya pronto es la reunión-Lían se adentro al cuarto, mientras Tigresa terminaba de ajustar su kimono-Mi hermana te espera, y mi padre te ayudara con las nuevas normas…con todo lo que ah sucedido se han tomado medidas drásticas con tu seguridad, no quiero riesgos y que seas tú la próxima

-Eso no pasara, no te preocupes-Tigresa salio de la habitación con la espina de la culpa en su corazón-De todas formas… ¿Ya te sabes la nueva? Es sobre tu protegido

-¿Qué sucede ahora con Lowell?

-Lo encontraron en la cama con la pretendiente de su hermano Izack-la sonrisa burlona de Tigresa confundió a Lían-Lowell no sería tan idiota… ¿Estaban en la recamara de ella o en la de él?

-En la de él

Entonces la pretendienta de Izack fue la buscona, apuesto a que se coló en la habitación de Lowell-Tigresa llego al comedor, donde se vivía una guerra entre Lowell y Izack-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el escándalo?...Lían recuérdame porque sigo invitando a esta familia de perros-Tigresa tomo su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, donde rápido le sirvieron un poco de té y fruta finamente picada-Porque son familia de tu protegido

-…últimamente me estoy arrepintiendo

-¡Este animal se metió con mi prometida!

-Eso no decía ayer la arrastrada cuando llego a mi habitación

-No debiste dejarla entrar

-La carne es la carne _hermanito_-Lowell se sentó y miro a Izack con burla-¡¿No piensa hacer nada contra él?! ¡Es una burla para nosotros!-Tigresa lo miro por sobre su taza y alzo una pata, mientras tragaba la bebida caliente-A mi no me afecta…dile a tus padres, todos en este Valle saben que tu mujercita es una cusca, ¿o no recuerdas lo que paso hace una semana? Estaba en la cama con otro macho-Izack se puso completamente erguido y su pelaje se erizo-¡No trate de verme la cara de idiota! ¡Usted lo está defendiendo!

-Ya me cansaste, siéntate y cállate

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No sea tan favoritista con mi hermano!-las garras de Izack salieron a luz y lanzo la zarpada a Tigresa, pero la garra de Lowell detuvo su ataque; Tigresa en cambio siguió como si nada, comiendo su fruta y disfrutando de la vista que le proporcionaba la ventana a su lado-Si no quieres perder la garra, lárgate ahora Izack

-¡No te atrevas a mangonearme bastardo!

-¡Izack!-Max entro al comedor seguido de sus hijas gemelas, las más chicas, 7 años, con las mismas características de su madre Ericka: pelaje crema y ojos azules, orejas un tanto inclinadas abajo-¿Qué ah pasado esta ves?

-¡Se acostó con mi prometida!

-¿Dónde estabas tú ayer, si se supone que duermen juntos?-Izack cerró la boca apretando los labios y los colmillos-Probablemente con otra

-¡Cállate!-el golpe de la vasija contra la mesa silencio a todos, y miraron a Tigresa que se levanto de la mesa lentamente y se dio vuelta a la salida; en la puerta se detuvo y por sobre su hombro miro a Max-3 horas-dijo simbolizando con sus garras el numero 3-Para que te largues con toda tu familia, tus hijos, tu esposa y tus nueras…no me hagas correrte a patadas, porque soy capaz…Lowell trae a junta a los ancianos-Tigresa salio seguida de Lían, que todo el rato se quedo agazapado en una esquina disfrutando-Pues parece que nos hemos librado de la presencia de esos lobos…ya no los toleraba-Tigresa solo sonrió mientras se metía a la biblioteca-Tráeme los libros de ayer, debo seguir en mi estrategia

-¿Planeas persuadir a todos los ancianos a que firmen tu propuesta? No lo harán…solo pierdes el tiempo

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo-Tigresa sonrió un poco y acaricio su collar con las piezas de cada cabecera de cada clan de cada animal-¿Qué será de Lía? Es tan tranquilo aquí, siempre venia e iba a todas partes, correteando y causando problemas

-Lía es más parecida a su padre de lo que aparenta… ¿Cómo es Lía? ¿Cómo la recuerdas?-dejando de lado los libros, Lían y Tigresa empezaron un conversación que hace tiempo no tenían.


End file.
